He loves me, He loves me not
by FishTaco322
Summary: What happens when Naruto's house burns down and he has no place to go, well, except Sasuke's house. Naruto couldn't possibly stay with sasuke, could he? Does Naruto really feel the same way Sasuke feels about him? Read to find out! [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood and watched the flames in horror. What had used to be his home, all of his belongings, the place where he grew up. It was a stormy night and lightning had struck his apartment, setting it on fire along with houses around it. Now he had no place to go. Luckily, the blonde haired boy had managed to grab some of his clothes and his diary on the way out, but that was all he had now. 

"Shit! Now what am I going to do! I have no place to go!" He yelled to himself, furious at what had happened.

He couldn't possibly, no definitely not, ask if he could stay with Sasuke, could he? He could go to Iruka's, but Iruka and Kakahi were living together and him being there would just be a bother. Naruto was almost sure that Sakura wouldn't let him stay with her, so what other choice did he have?

"Then it's decided! I'll go stay with Sasuke" He said aloud, even though he was dreading it in the pit of his stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was twelve a.m. and the raven haired boy lay awake, lying in his bed. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Sasuke had been crushing over Naruto for three years now and he couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever they talked he would get this feeling in his stomach, but doubtfully Naruto would never like him in the same way.

Just then Sasuke hear a loud knock on his door.

"Who the hell could this be! It's 12 in the morning!" he thought to himself.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked to the door. He looked through the little hole in the door to see who it was and jumped back.

"Naruto! Why is he here!"

Sasuke knew he had to put on an act if he didn't want Naruto getting suspicious so he casually opened the door.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said like nothing was wrong.

"Well, I, um, well you see." A blush came to Naruto's face.

Sasuke looked down and realized he was only wearing his boxers, trying to hold a blush back.

"Um, Sasuke, My house burnt down, is it okay if I um, stay with you for a little while?" Naruto hesitated when asking.

"Dobe, well, I guess since you have no other place to stay you can stay here, I'm usually by myself anyway, it'll be good to have some company." Sasuke couldn't believe how he was acting. His words were just coming out without thinking.

"Thanks!" Naruto said joyfully in his usual voice. It was amazing how he could switch his emotions from sad and scared to happy so quickly.

Naruto ran in the house, almost knocking Sasuke over while he did it.

"So, do you have an extra bed?"

Sasuke paused suddenly. To tell the truth, he only had one bed since he was usually alone and there was no point in getting another.

The blonde paused getting the picture. "Ok! Then, we'll use yours!" Naruto seemed to say, oblivious of Sasuke's shocked face.

Sasuke almost fell over. "First he wants to stay in my house and now he wants to sleep in the same bed as me!" Was Sasuke dreaming, or was this actually happening?

Naruto quickly ran into Sasuke's room, stripping down to his boxers and got in. Sasuke followed after him, still in shock.

"Well," Naruto said, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get some sleep"

Sasuke slowly got into the bed, trying to stop the thoughts that were going through his mind, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

So, how do you like it. And no, this is teen rated Sasuke and Naruto aren't going to be Naughty XD. I just like making Sasuke suffer when Naruto's around lol. Please tell me how you liked the first chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke just laid there, with his arms tight against his sides. It was now two o' clock a.m. It had been two hours since the lump lying next to him had showed up at his door. 

Sasuke was deep in thought, just as he felt two warm hands wrap around his pale stomach. Those hands, were Naruto's. The Uchiha's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what was happening.

"Naruto's asleep right? But what if he wakes up to find himself in this position!" Sasuke thought with fear,

As much as he loved being close to Naruto, this was too much for him to take at one time. First the blonde shows up on his doorstep in the middle of the night asking to stay with him, then he shares a bed with Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying very hard to keep the blush from creeping up on his face, but he couldn't control it. His face was as read as a tomato. Luckily, Naruto was asleep and couldn't see it.

Just then, Naruto whispered something in his sleep, "Oh Sasuke, kiss me!"

"Holy shit!" Sasuke thought to himself.

Just what kind of dream was Naruto having? Did he really feel the same way? After all these years how could Sasuke not have realized it.

He decided to test if this was true, Hesitating slowly and nervously, the Uchiha pressed his lips up against the other boy's. As he did this he could hear a moan slightly coming from Naruto. Scared he might wake up, Sasuke quickly pulled away, finally realizing what he had just done.

"I kissed Naruto." he thought to himself, shocked.

Well, it hadn't been the first time. It happened back then, when Sasuke first realized he had feelings for the boy. Someone had pushed Naruto into Sasuke and they kissed. But that was different. The kissed they had just shared was a real kiss. Well, if Naruto was awake.

He looked over at the boy. "No! I'm not going to take advantage of him like this! I won't do this!" Sasuke whispered loudly.

Sasuke was able to control himself for the rest of the night, though it was hard. He laid on the bed, still and careful not to move. If Naruto would wake now he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for months, as Naruto was still tightly wrapped around the other boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The bright morning sunlight shone through the window, waking Naruto up. Who was that next to him. Naruto, who still was wrapped around it squeezed the body slightly.

"Wait, why is there another person in my bed! A boy! Wait! This isn't my bed! Sasuke?" The blonde leaped out of bed in the blink of an eye.

Why was he in Sasuke's house, let alone his bed, with him in it! He suddenly remembered what had happened. The fire, last night. He had lost his home and asked to stay with Sasuke.

"Wait a minute! That means I SLEPT with the boy! And I had my arms wrapped around him like that!"

Naruto's face was turning bright red. What was he thinking when he got into the same bed as Sasuke last night. The fire had left him so tired and scared, he was delusional!

"Well, a long as Sasuke doesn't know about the position I slept In everything will be fine." Naruto thought, trying to convince himself to calm down.

The blonde suddenly remembered the dream he had last night. Sasuke had kissed Naruto. If only he could tell Sasuke about his feelings, Naruto wouldn't have to have these dreams anymore, they would be reality. But what was the chance that Sasuke felt the same way Naruto did? They were both guys, for gods sakes! And what was the change that Sasuke was into guys, Naruto thought to himself with doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had no idea how he was going to face Sasuke when he woke up. He had to wake up sometime? He decided to take a shower, maybe that would help him clear his head. 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after the blonde got into the shower, the other boy awoke.

"Hrm, my bed smells like Naruto was in it, but that can't be possible." He thought to himself, half asleep.

Then it hit him, last night. Naruto had come to live with Sasuke and they had slept together, and wait, he KISSED Naruto? Did Sasuke actually kiss Naruto or was it a dream? The poor boy was getting more embarrassed the more he thought about it. Sometimes he just wasn't able to control his actions.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shit!" Naruto whispered loudly to himself, "I forgot to bring a towel into the bathroom when I got in the shower. My clothes aren't in here either. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

He turned off the shower and finally had the courage to walk out of the bathroom and ask Sasuke for a towel.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The raven haired boy slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed two packets of instant ramen, one for him and Naruto, out of the pantry and started to make them. Maybe he could get Naruto to like him if he was a little nicer, but it was hopeless, why would Naruto EVER like him, and even worse, they're both guys!

"Hrm, lets see, the packet says just stick this in the microwave and.." Sasuke turned his attention to the bathroom door. Out came a dripping wet, naked, and embarrassed Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes grew wider than ever before. He slowly took his eyes down Naruto's body, then stopping at his crotch. The raven haired boy felt a drip of blood come out of his nose.

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto hesitated, blushing madly, "Where are the towels, I forgot to get one when I took a shower."

Sasuke just stood there staring. The love of his life was naked, dripping wet in the middle of his house. He tried to stop the sick thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Sasuke! Can I please have a towel I'm not here for your entertainment, perv." Naruto sounded a little annoyed.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll get you a towel."

He ran down the hall to a closet where he kept the towels. Trying to hide his blush, and nosebleed.

"Ok, stay focused Sasuke, get him a towel, no more bad thoughts." he grabbed the towel and went back to the kitchen, where Naruto was.

"Here ya go" he threw the towel at Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering, since I don't have much money to pay for the water bill, so we can't both take a shower, how about we take one together." Sasuke stumbled over his words.

What was he thinking! Sasuke had issues, sometimes words would just come out and he couldn't control it. It was one of his bad qualities.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stared at him funny, still drying himself off. "Well, you do have a point, I guess that's a good idea, since your doing me the favor of letting me stay that's the least I could do."

Who was he kidding, Naruto would never turn down an offer to shower with his love, every morning! What was with this guy? One minute he acts like he hates Naruto and the next he wants to shower with him. Sometimes Naruto just doesn't understand Sasuke. The problem was, does he really like him, or was the only reason he was saying that was because he really didn't want a high water bill.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on, when Naruto was dressed he began to unpack the little belongings he managed to save. Sasuke said he had gone on a walk for some fresh air and wouldn't be back for awhile so he had some time alone.

Naruto took his items out of the bag one by one. A black tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and his normal orange outfit. The other item he had managed to save, was his diary.

"Eh, since Sasuke will be gone for awhile, why not?"

He quickly got a pen and created another journal entry.

August 6th, 2007

Dear diary, the weirdest thing happened to me in the past couple days. My house burnt down and now I'm living with Sasuke! I know, I should be upset about my house and all, but this boy Sasuke, I really think I'm beginning to get feelings for him. Last night we slept in the same bed and I figured out I had my arms around him the whole time! To tell the truth, it was embarrassing when I woke up in that position, but strangely it felt good to wake up next to someone for once and not be alone. His hair smells pretty too. And..

Naruto paused as he heard someone behind him. He turned around to reveal that Sasuke was standing right behind him, reading what he had wrote.

* * *

Damn, this story is like a drug, i can't stop writing it lol. This is my third chapter today! Please review and tell me how you guys like it :) No, this is probably my last chapter for the day lol i'll add more tomorrow. XD. Eh, this chapter was long compared to my others 


	4. Chapter 4

Before Sasuke could read any of the diary, Naruto slammed the book shut. 

"What'd you do that for, dobe?" Sasuke questioned playfully, "You writing about me again?"

"What?!? No! I've never written about you! What would give you that idea!"

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was so cute when he got mad. Maybe he could read it when Naruto wasn't home or something, since he seemed to leave his belongings out in the open it would be easy finding it. The he remembered the reason why he came to Naruto in the first place.

"Well anyway, we have to go meet Sakura and Kakashi down by the bridge to do some training or something stupid like that so lets go." Sasuke literally drug Naruto out of the room by his shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys walked close together, side by side the whole way. Both were wishing they could be holding hands but not knowing if the other one wanted to. Every so often they would brush against each other just to get closer to one another. Finally, they were approaching the bridge.

It was amazing, when they got to the bridge Kakashi was actually on time but someone was missing, Sakura wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, hoping she wasn't coming today.

"She's home sick , so she won't be training with us today." Kakashi explained to the two ninjas. He thought to himself, something seemed very strange between the two, first they came to the bridge together, side by side, and every time they looked at each other he could see a pink blush in their faces.

"Ok! Today we're going to climb trees! Isn't that fun guys!" He said sarcastically, while pulling out his make out paradise book. Kakashi leaned against a tree and began reading, paying no attention to the ninjas.

"Why are we doing this again!" Naruto whined, annoyed, "Didn't we just do this when we were went on that mission in the land of the waves!"

"Yes, but I don't really feel like teaching right now, I just got a knew book and I want to find out what happens!!" He yelled cheerfully at the boys. Then, continuing to read his adult-only hentai story.

The blonde and the raven haired began to climb. For some reason it was very awkward without Sakura here, it was just the two of them.

"No one to get in the way between me and my Naruto-kun." Sasuke thought to himself happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

By the end of they day the boys were beat. They were covered in bruises and scratched from the stupid trees he had them climbing all day, just because Kakashi was too lazy to teach them anything new.

"Ok, that's enough for the day, you can go home now, you boys have fun tonight!" Kakashi winked. He finally figured out about Sasuke and Naruto, while he was sitting their he wasn't really reading, instead watching they way they acted towards each other.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Kakashi was such a pervert sometimes, no, always.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a beautiful evening and the sun was just beginning to set. Sasuke thought to himself, if Naruto was his, they could share this sunset together. Then he sighed, he doubted Naruto would ever even want to date Sasuke.

Without thinking, he blurted something out to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, maybe we could go out somewhere tonight like to get some ramen or something. My treat! What do you say?" Sasuke was now stumbling over his words, trying to figure out what made him say that without thinking.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I should think about what I say before I say it! That's um, not what I meant! I don't really want to take you on a date!" he said, trying to explain that he didn't want to take Naruto on a date, even though he did. But why would Naruto even want to go.

Naruto started blushing again, "You want to take me out on a date eh, Sasuke-kun?" he giggled, "Well, you know I can't resist ramen, sure I'll go with you, on one condition."

"What's that?" Sasuke was puzzled, what could the boy possibly want?

"Well, since you said about the shower and the water bill how about we stop at the bath house on the way there instead of having to stop home." Naruto was blushing.

Why did Naruto always have to make things harder for poor perverted Sasuke, did he enjoy torturing him or something?

The boys turned the other way into town instead of approaching the Uchiha's house. Luckily, the bath houses were very close to where they were so it only took a matter of minutes to get there.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived Naruto ran in a quickly as he could, striped his clothes, and waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was standing there, waiting for his crush. Oh boy, this is the second time I've seen Naruto naked today!

"Ok, stay in control Sasuke! Please don't say or do anything perverted!" Sasuke said aloud to himself, making sure Naruto couldn't hear.  
Soon the blonde jumped into the bath, making a large splash. "Cannonball!" He yelled. Sometimes Naruto was so immature.

Sasuke just stood there staring at Naruto splashing around. They were the only ones in the bath house. After a few minutes Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke, who was still fully clothed.

"Come on teme! Take your clothes off and get in! There's no one else even here!" Naruto yelled in that annoying voice.

Sasuke carefully striped his clothes off, taking glances over at Naruto as he did it, to make sure Naruto wasn't watching. In all the things he had done, this had to be the most embarrassing. The boy quickly walked over to where the naked Naruto was sitting, and got in.

It was just the two of them, so they were alone. Maybe Sasuke could make some progress with getting Naruto to like him more.

Little did they know, someone was there, watching them.

* * *

Pant see, i told you i would update today! XD. Lol i have issues with tormenting Sasuke and making him see Naruto naked all the time 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto sat In the large shallow bath, scrubbing themselves clean. After that Naruto splashed around, acting like an immature child. Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy trying not to stare at the naked Naruto in front of him and trying to stop the naughty thoughts that were going through his mind. 

"Hey teme watch this!" Naruto leapt out of the bath and got ready to jump in. "Cannonball!" He yelled excitedly.

Somehow, Sasuke was in the way and Naruto ended up jumping right on top of the poor other boy, letting their lips meet together. The dripping wet, naked boys stayed in that position for what seemed to be forever, grasping onto each other.

Finally, they managed to pull their bodies apart, embarrassed. They just stared at each other for awhile until Naruto broke the silence.

"Well, this is awkward," his face turning red as a tomato as he spoke, "I guess it's not the first time though, remember when that guy pushed me into you and we kissed in front of the class? At least no one was here to see us this time."

Little did they know someone WAS watching the two boys.

Naruto paused, then began speaking again, "um, Sasuke.."

"Yes Naruto?" the other boy asked, puzzled.

"Your cute when you naked." Naruto whispered in a giggly voice.

Once again, blushes came to the two boys face's, this seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Just then, someone walked out of the locker room. The man was holding a very familiar book, could it be, make out paradise. It was! The man was Kakashi.

"Shit, has he been here this whole time?!" Sasuke thought to himself, frightened.

"Hi boys, having fun? I was going to wait until you were done flirting to come out and tell you I've been spying on you." Kakashi said in a cheerful voice and continued, "Also, you're not aloud to have sex in the public baths, so I had to come out and stop you, otherwise I would have stuck around and watched you a little more, this was getting better than my books!"

Both boys exchanged glances, their faces beating red. Kakashi was the biggest pervert ever!

Sasuke chuckled, it made him feel good to know there was someone that was more perverted than him.

"Um, Sasuke and I were just on our way out now, come on Sasuke!" Naruto quickly grabbed the Uchiha's hand and pulled him out, running towards the door to outside.

"By the way," Kakashi laughed, "you might want to think about putting on some clothes before you go out there."

Naruto and Sasuke were so shocked that Kakashi had been spying them, that they had almost walked out the door, without any clothes.

Both the boys ran into the locker room and began to change back.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When they finally left Sasuke checked his watch. It read 8:00. e couldn't believe it! They had spent two hours in that ratty little bath house. Two hours of being in a bath naked with Naruto, two hours of being watched by Kakashi. The boy knew he probably wouldn't be able to look Kakashi in the eye for a long time. Since the way that Sasuke was always acting like he hated Naruto, Kakashi would never let him live this down.

"Well, we spent so much time taking a bath I guess there's no time left to go out for ramen like we had planned." Naruto sounded disappointed.

"Aww, it's ok Naru-kun I have some ramen at my house." Sasuke spoke in a voice that sounded almost like he was a different person.

Naruto couldn't believe how nice Sasuke was acting towards him. Usually he would call Naruto names and make fun of him, but something was different ever since Naruto moved in with him.

It was dark out now, and both boys were approaching the apartment. Sasuke walked up to the door and fumbled through his keys until he found the one to open the door with.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after they got home Naruto rushed to Sasuke's cabinets and pulled out the instant ramen. By the time Sasuke took his shoes off and got to the kitchen Naruto had already prepared two cups of noodles. Even though Sasuke hated ramen with a passion, he would eat it if it would make Naruto happy. He would do anything to make Naruto happy.

The two boys quickly slurped up their bowls of ramen in silence, thinking about all that had happened in the past few days.

By the time that both had finished it was ten o' clock p.m. They decided it was time to go to bed.

Sasuke was still nervous about sleeping in a bed with Naruto, even though it wasn't the first time. He was afraid of what temptation might cause him to do, or what he might say in his sleep.

Naruto, still fully energetic, rushed into the bedroom and began changing.

"Hey Sasuke! Look at the pajamas that I bought at the store today!" He threw the pajamas at Sasuke's face as he walked in the room.

Sasuke looked at them. It was a light pink, sheer nightgown with bows going down the sides. His eyes widened.

"Um, Naruto, what section of the store did you buy this in?" He questioned, a drip of blood came from his nose.

"It was on the clearance rack for your information and it's all I could afford!" he argued back.

"You know, if you would have asked I would've gave you money to get something a little more..normal."

"What's wrong with it? You don't think it looks sexy on me?" Naruto said playfully.

The raven haired boy began to blush, answering Naruto's question, but not out loud. "Yes, I think you look hot in it!" If only he could say that to Naruto, well, that will never happen.

When the boys had changed, Sasuke in his boxers, and Naruto in his new nightgown, they crawled into the large bed.

Naruto seemed to be able to fall asleep the minute he out his head on the pillow, unlike Sasuke, who had horrible sleeping habits. He propped himself up in the bed and decided to read a book for once.

"Maybe it'll get my mind of Naruto." Sasuke thought to himself.

The boy read for about five minutes before loosing interest. It was hopeless, no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

He turned to look at the blonde sleeping beside him. Sasuke was shocked when he saw that the boy had nothing under the nightgown, no underwear. The nightgown, being sheer, made it transparent so Sasuke could see everything. He quickly turned the other way and pretended he didn't see that. Just then, he felt two arms latch around his body.

"Not again!" He thought to himself, panicky.

* * *

hehe. This story is becomming so perverted lol. You can thank this anime kyo kara maoh for giving me the nightgown idea. In that anme there is this guy, wolfram, who wears this nightgown when he sleeps. It's so cute lol. I just had to add it in, and the fact that it's fun to torture Sasuke! XD 


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ::

Ok so have you noticed how i haven't updated the story in awhile? Well, I've got writers block and am totally stuck. One of the reasons I am posting this is so you don't think that I've abandoned the story. I'm actually working on a chapter right now and hopefully it will be up soon. But if anyone has any ideas to give me just send me a message XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto laid there sound asleep, clinging on to poor Sasuke who was drenched in sweat, trying to control his body from doing anything to the other boy. 

It was worse than the last night. The past night Naruto at least had his underwear on, this time all he had was the thin sheer nightgown that was see through, and nothing else.

Sasuke took another glimpse at Naruto, able to see his crotch, and quickly looked away, blushing. He felt a drip of blood fall from his nose, the another. This was too much to take. The love of his life was practically naked, latched onto Sasuke's body.

The night seemed to pass by slowly as Sasuke tried to concentrate on getting little bit of sleep. He didn't know how much longer he could go without sleeping, considering the past night he had barely slept.

It was now about two a.m. and Sasuke still hadn't managed to catch even a wink of sleep. Just then he thought her heard the blonde say something.

"Mmmm Sasuke, Harder! Harder! Don't stop! It feels so good!" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Just what kind of dream was the boy having? Sasuke wondered, frightened at the words Naruto spoke. Letting his hormones take over, Sasuke decided to test Naruto.

Slowly he pressed his lips against Naruto's, harder than the past night. Once again he heard a moan coming from the blonde. Sasuke decided to go a little further. Slowly he let his tongue enter Naruto's mouth. He tasted to good, like ramen. Sasuke moved his tongue around the mouth, taking in the taste. This would definitely be a night he would never forget. Once again Naruto made more moaning sounds.

Just then, Naruto's eyes popped wide open, realizing he was making out with Sasuke, he jumped up in fright.

"What the hell!" the blonde seamed to be in shock. He was just making out with Sasuke? In the same bed?

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto, how was he ever going to explain this?

After a few moments of silence Naruto began to speak up again, "Well?"

There was still no reply from the lump that was hiding under the covers.

For the second time Naruto spoke, in a softer voice, "Sasuke it's ok, I'm not mad, just tell me what you were doing."

Still no reply.

"Come on Sasuke, lets go somewhere else and we can talk. Lets go to your living room there'll be more light."

Naruto began getting out of bed and gradually pulled the covers from Sasuke. They walked to the living room in silence.

In the living room there was one large couch, they each sat on the opposite end, across from each other, sharing a blanket.

"Ok Sasuke, now are you read to tell me what exactly is going on?" Naruto spoke in a soothing voice.

For the first time since they had woken up Sasuke began to quietly speak. "Well, you were sleeping and then you wrapped your arms around me, then you were saying some thing about me in your dream, and I um.."

"..Did this?" Naruto finished the sentence. He moved closer to Sasuke and put his lips to meet the other boy's. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever.

Slowly Naruto pulled apart, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and whispered something in his ear.

"Love you."

"Love you too dobe." was all Sasuke could say before Naruto brought him in for another kiss.

Naruto was now lying on top of him. He pulled a part one more time to ask him something.

"Now what do you say we go back to bed?" the blonde softly spoke.

For the rest of the night the two boys finally slept In peace, they're arms wrapped around each other tightly. For once they were both able to get a full nights sleep, knowing that they did not need to hide their emotions anymore.

* * *

Aw jeez, this chapter is major fluff, don't kill me XD. Well first let me just say **THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY**. The story will continue in the next chapter, and so will the perverted humor that you all know and love . I'm thinking about doing a seperate one shot story that's based on this also, an M rated one since this story is only teen. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. 


	8. Chapter 8

Before Sasuke knew it the light was beaming through his small window. He felt really good knowing that Naruto felt the same way and now he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. Slowly he gripped onto the blonde and pulled him closer to himself, dozing back to sleep. 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sasuke awoke for the second time he looked at his clock, it was noon. He had been sleeping for a very long time. Soon realizing that Naruto was no longer next to him, Sasuke climbed out of bed and headed toward the kitchen.

As he neared the kitchen he noticed that Naruto was not there. Sasuke, going into a panic attack, began worrying that something might have happened to him. He started searching throughout the house. Still upset that he couldn't find his Naruto, he decided maybe a shower would calm him down. Sasuke slowly entered that bathroom not noticing the shower was already running, someone was in it.

He soon undressed, too busy thinking about what might have happened to Naruto then to actually pay attention to his surroundings. He slid open the shower door and got in. Having his eyes closed the whole time he suddenly opened them to reach for shampoo. When he reached out what he felt was the skin of another human next to him. Wait-it was Naruto!

Naruto turned around, aware that Sasuke had just touched him and screamed in shock.

"What the hell Sasuke! If your going to take a shower with me at least tell me first! Don't just decide to come in whenever you feel like it!" Naruto screamed out even louder.

"Umm…sorry, I well, didn't notice you were in, it's kind of hard to explain." Sasuke muttered, wanting to just get away from him.

"Explain.." Naruto seemed pissed off.

"Ok, well you see this is what happened, I woke up and you weren't there so I decided to look for you, I searched everywhere but couldn't find you. I thought maybe a shower would calm me down." Sasuke paused then began again, "and well, I was so deep in thought I didn't notice someone else was in the shower."

While Sasuke was talking he could tell that Naruto was taking glances down below his waist. He was also doing the same.

"Well, teme, if your going to take a shower with me we might as well make the most of it." Naruto said, hopefully, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke began turning pink and blushing, trying to hide it.

Slowly Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and their bodies met, lips touching. They made out for about ten minutes before pulling apart.

Naruto finally spoke up again, "How did you like that?"

Sasuke was silent, still blushing. He couldn't believe that his crush, Naruto, was naked in the shower with him, and had just kissed him.

The two boys were silent for a little while. Still taking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Finally the two boys decided to get out of the shower. It was just Sasuke's luck that there was only one towel so they had to share.

The boys huddled together wrapped in the single towel. Soon when they were dried off, and after they were done making out for the 3rd time, they decided to get dressed, or so they thought when they walked into Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was still in shock from what had happened in the past few days, just a month ago he was miserable and alone. Then it all changed when Naruto moved in, now he had someone to care for and love.

While he was deep in thought suddenly Naruto broke the silence, "If you think that was good wait until you see what I can do in bed."

"You pervert," Sasuke said jokingly.

"Come on Sasuke it'll be fun"

Sasuke was a little hesitant at first because he had never had sex and wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Don't worry Sasuke I've been reading some of Kakashi's books, they explain everything, I know what to do." Naruto said seeming to read Sasuke's mind.

* * *

Phew, ok this was a fun chapter eh? My friend emma helped me right it she's here right now as i type this. Well i'm thinking the next chapter might be rated M so if you want to read it i will be giving the link to the M rated story in the next chapter. Have fun 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys! No i DIDNT die. I just haven't had much time to write this and had no idea how to end it. yes, i did write this chapter before but i rewrote it and this is how the story ends. I'm sorry but this story was getting no where, no plot ever developed so i'm starting a new one called _Shattered Memories_ which will be up soon! Be sure to read that one not this one! D. Anyway, i hope you guys like the half ass ending,

Now onto the story!...

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

While he was deep in thought suddenly Naruto broke the silence, "If you think that was good wait until you see what I can do in bed."

"You pervert, Sasuke said jokingly."

"Come on Sasuke it'll be fun"

Sasuke was a little hesitant at first because he had never had sex and wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Don't worry Sasuke I've been reading some of Kakashi's books, they explain everything, I know what to do. Naruto said seeming to read Sasuke's mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke jumped up in his bed, frightened. Had that all been a dream? Yes, he thought to himself. He had dreamt that they were about to have sex. Sasuke sighed in disappointed, too bad it wasn't for real. Well, the part where they confessed to each other really happened, but nothing after that. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was stilly lying next to him so the raven haired boy grabbed the blonde and pulled him close, dozing off.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon it was morning and the sun was shining high in the sky. This would be a great morning, Sasuke thought to himself.

He slowly got out of bed, realizing Naruto had already awaken.

As Sasuke walked down the hall to the kitchen he thought about his dream. It seemed so real. Then suddenly he began panicking, what if it were to come true? What if Naruto's not there! Sasuke sprinted into the kitchen only to find a very cute looking Naruto preparing breakfast. He was relieved that Naruto was there.

Without speaking Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning honey." he spoke softy.

Sasuke was overjoyed! He was basically in shock. It was amazing how just the other day, before Naruto has moved in, they were rivals and not nice to each other at all, but now, it was different.

"Kakashi wants us at the bridge at 9 o'clock this morning so hurry up and eat your breakfast." Naruto informed Sasuke, as he set the two bowls of ramen at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Once the boys were finished eating and cleaned up their mess in the sink, both already dressed, headed for the door. They put their shoes on and left.

Sasuke looked up at the blue sky. This was all he ever wanted, to be with Naruto. Sasuke suddenly lost his thought when he felt two arms wrap around his body. Those arms were Naruto. He brought Sasuke in for a soft kiss, then deepening it. Somehow his tongue managed to slip into Sasuke's mouth and now they were swapping each others spit.

Suddenly Naruto broke apart and whispered something in Sasuke's ear, "lets stay home today, tell Kakashi we were sick."

Sasuke's heart began racing, thinking about the things that were to follow. They two ninjas walked back into the house, quietly shutting the door behind them.

It was then that Sasuke realized that all along Naruto had loved him the same way he did. They could have had this all along but he had always feared the other boy would not like him.

For once in his life, Sasuke was happy.


	10. READ THIS NOW::

Go read my new story!!!! It's called Hidden Memories!!!! If you've liked this i'm sure you'll like my new sasunaru story. plus, it's ten times better than this one was and HOLY SHIT, IT HAS A PLOT!

now go read XD


End file.
